Grunkle Stan's Floating Problem
by GravityFallsRockz
Summary: When Stan accidentally drinks a potion in his brother's lab, he starts to float and can't come down! And it's up to Dipper, Mabel and Ford to cure him and bring him back to solid ground.


One afternoon, Ford Pines was working downstairs in the basement when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" He bellowed.

When he saw his great niece and nephew, Dipper and Mabel enter, he gave them a big smile. "Ah! Dipper and Mabel! What are you kids doing here?"

"We just came here to see what you're up to, Grunkle Ford," Dipper replied.

"Ah, you know, the usual. Working on new experiments, doing repairs, researching new Gravity Falls creatures and stuff," Ford answered.

"Wow! It sure looks like you've been busy!" Dipper laughed, looking around at the cluttered lab, which was even more cluttery than it had been since he had been here the last time. "There's so many new things in here… like… that blue potion!" He eyes caught on to it.

"Oh! Shiny!" Mabel gushed, admiring the shimmery liquid of the potion when she noticed it, too. In reality, ANYTHING shiny caught her interest. "Grunkle Ford, what is that?" She walked up to it to inspect it more closely.

Ford turned to look at the potion. "Ah, that's a rare blue liquid I had created." he stated.

"What does it do?" Dipper asked.

"Well….uh…." Ford tried to recall on what it did. He tapped his chin deep in thought and furrowed his brow. "Actually…. I don't even remember what it does!"

"Well, it's time we find out!" Mabel grinned. She picked up the potion and prepared to drink it.

"No!" Ford cried. He snatched the potion back from Mabel. "Look, Mabel, I don't know what this liquid does, but I DO know that it's incredibly dangerous! If you drank it, who knows what could happen? You could vanish from reality, you could catch on fire, you could grow an extra eye ball, or god knows what else!"

"Oh," Mabel nodded. None of those things sounded good and she didn't want any other possible bad things to happen to her, so she decided to leave it alone.

"But I do have some other interesting things in my lab for you to see! What do you think of checking out my new rocket boots?" He smirked.

Dipper and Mabel's eyes widened and they jumped up and down in excitement. "AWESOME!"

They excitedly ran after their Grunkle Ford to check out his new rocket boots.

Just then, the twins' other great uncle and Ford's brother, Stanley Pines, entered the room. "Hey Ford, have you seen the kids? I've been looking around all over for them! Ford….?" He looked around his brother's lab for him when he suddenly spotted a blue potion on the table.

Stan shrugged. "Eh, I might as well get something to drink. Been feeling thirsty for the past few hours.

He walked over the table, grabbed the potion and gulped it down in 10 seconds flat. "Ahhhh…. *BURP*" Stan burped, and then chuckled. "Woo! That was some drink!"

Soon, however, Stan's good feeling didn't last long. "Oh….. I feel weird…"

Suddenly, he felt as if his feet wasn't touching the ground anymore. "Wait…. Why can't I feel my own feet on solid ground….?" He looked down and a horrified expression came on his face. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'VE SOMEHOW GOTTEN OFF SOLID GROUND!"

He was floating about 10 feet off the ground and he was almost touching the roof.

"Ugh, something tells me that potion wasn't for drinking…." Stan moaned.

Just then, Dipper, Mabel and Ford came back from him showing them the rocket boots.

"Man! Those rocket boots were awesome!" Mabel exclaimed. "Did you see me? I was going about 1 zillion miles per hour!"

"I know. You really rocked those boots, Mabel. Which is quite fascinating for a kid your age," Ford smiled.

Dipper was just about to add something when he saw something really strange. He frowned and pointed to where his Grunkle Stan was floating about a 7 feets away from them. "Hey guys…. Is that Grunkle Stan…. floating?"

Mabel laughed really loudly. "Oh, Dipper! Grunkle Stan floating off the ground? You're hilarious!"

"No, Mabel, he's right!" Ford looked shocked. "Look!"

Mabel turned around and gasped at the sight of seeing her Grunkle Stan floating high up towards the ceiling of the basement. "Oh my gosh! Grunkle Stan!"

"KIDS! FORD!" Stan shouted when he noticed them. "GET ME DOWN! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!"

Dipper, Mabel and Ford looked at each other than back at Stan in shock. What the heck was going on? Why was Stan floating?


End file.
